Jacob Sovern (Chimera Strain)
This character is made to fit into the setting Chimera Strain and is owned by UnknownGoddess. Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance With short brown hair and hazel eyes Jacob really isn't much to look at. He's smaller than the average male and his frame is rather scrawny and weak in appearance. However, his face is somewhat of a mystery as he often wears an old army gas mask to cover it. Should someone actually get him to remove the device they'll find his features sharp and half of his face covered in burn scars. Personality Cowardly | Curious | Serious | Cautious Jacob isn't one for risks. He's constantly paranoid that everything may go wrong and as a result he's often quite afraid of new experiences and tries to take the safest route when he can. Yet when he's certain there is no danger, or that the danger has passed, should there be something that catches his eye Jacob will let his curiosity get the better of him. Powers and Abilities *Agility: Despite his lack luster appearance Jacob can prove to be quite the acrobat when the adrenaline kicks in thanks to his years of exploring the ruins of the old world. *Resourcefullness: Due to his lack of the harsh environment which Jacob grew up in he's learned to recycle old parts and navigate his way through even the most dangerous of places safely. History Childhood Born to a prostitute and a criminal in one of the few remaining cities on earth it was no surprise that Jacob's first years were often filled with pain and sorrow. His mother soon abandoning him to the torturous hands of his father Jacob was often beaten and neglected. His only place for sanctuary being the basement of the apartment building he resided in. One day while hiding he was startled by the sight of a young red headed dark skinned girl with the legs, eyes, and horns of a ram. One of the infected. At first Jacob was afraid of the girl but finding he couldn't escape her hug he simply gave into her attempts at "comfort." The girl's name was Aggie After a number of weeks the two children began to hang out more and more in the underground rooms. As the years passed and the two slowly began to grow older Aggie began to show up at Jacob's doorstep as though it were no big deal. His father however thought differently. One day the man attacked Aggie and when Jacob tried to defend her the boy's brother's shoved him to the ground while Aggie was dragged into the other room. The boy tried to fight back but it was no use. Jacob was tossed around the room mercilessly by his brothers until the boy was finally thrown into a wall. A vial of acid falling from the shelves and smashing upon his face. The lad couldn't stop screaming and as a result eventually tore his vocal cords. Seeing what they had done Jacob's brothers quickly took off before their father could grow angry with them. Hearing the commotion Jacob's father threw open the door and began screaming at the boy for being so loud. However, he wouldn't get the chance to punish him before Aggie tackled the man. Her horns digging deep into their abuser's flesh. Ripping them back out she quickly picked Jacob up before leaping out the window. Supposedly never to be seen again. Teenage Years Now free from his previous life Jacob lived with Aggie on the outskirts of the city in a small rundown bunker which they had discovered while looking for shelter one night. They hunted animals and scavenged the ruins of the old world for things to trade and sell in the city. They lived comfortably for a few months before Jacob began to notice Aggie had began to grow slightly bigger around the waist; though her size made it difficult to tell. When he questioned her about it the young woman decided she couldn't lie to the young man and explained that she was indeed pregnant; and that the child would indeed be his father's. After hearing such news Jacob and Aggie both argued about what to do with the child. Jacob wanted Aggie to get rid of it but she wished to raise it. After what felt like an hour of yelling at each other the brunette stormed from their home in an angry fit. Yet he would return the next day. Explaining that Aggie could keep the kid but he wouldn't be happy about it. Though his mind would quickly change after Evelyn was born. The young man ended up loving the girl as though she was his own and for years the three lived together peacefully. That is, until Aggie began to grow ill. Eventually passing away from what Jacob would discover all too late was Giantism. Having been almost 10 feet tall when she'd died neither could have ever guessed that the woman's size was not the result of her mutations. As a result her organs could no longer keep up with her size and had began to give out. Now left to take care of Evelyn all by himself Jacob grew more careful in the things he said and did. Reverting to the life of a coward. Always running away from danger. After all, he did promise to raise the girl right. Trivia *Carries around two rolls of steel wires which he's fixed into his gloves as a sort of defense. He uses them mostly for climbing though. *On his belt is also a battery pack used to electrify his gloves and wires for better defense. *He's the youngest of his 5 brothers *He also carries around a scavenger's bag which he's quite attached to. Going as far to risk himself harm to get it back from whatever bandit might have snatched it. Though that's never happened before. *He's mute and so has a voice modulator collar around his neck covered by a scarf. That with his gas mask on makes it seem as though he's not mute at all. *He can talk without the modulator but his voice is rather quiet and it pains him to talk.